


Fallin'

by koalawhisperer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalawhisperer/pseuds/koalawhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has two moods when it comes to Jim - He either loves the man more than he should, or he hates everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song "Fallin'" by the very talented Alicia Keyes. I stopped writing when the song ended, hence its length or lack thereof.

Like any human, Sebastian Moran had loved. He’d loved many people in his lifetime, but he’d never loved anyone the way he loved Jim Moriarty. It was a rollercoaster. Up and down, up and down, wash, rinse, repeat. There were times when Jim decided to let his guard down and show Sebastian the side he’d shown Molly in his Jim from IT disguise. It was then that Sebastian found himself falling and falling hard. Jim would _care_ for him. Jim would allow himself to fall asleep with the sniper, giving the man a feeling of security. And the sex, god. It was fantastic. They shared kinks, and Jim was quite skilled in bed, always knowing where to touch or kiss to make Sebastian putty in his hands. When both of them were in the right mood and Jim wasn’t swamped with work, they’d spend entire nights in bed, lost in pleasure and each other. Those were the good days. The days when Sebastian fell in love.

But then there were the bad days. Jim was vicious, violent, threatening things that would make any sane man pack his bags and leave without one look back. Jim threatened death, bodily harm, a number of things. He would shut himself off, putting up a semblance of the icy wall that Sebastian had worked so hard to bring down, and it was maddening. He fell out of love; in fact, the emotion he directed towards Jim on those days bored on hatred. Days like that made Sebastian wonder why he bothered with Jim in the first place, but soon enough, a good day or two would come again, and Sebastian would fall back in love. Jim had told Sebastian from the get-go that he was ‘changeable’. He’d certainly been right.


End file.
